Goodbye?
by tadashiisnotdead
Summary: Ash is leaving in a few days, how will the gang spend their last moments together?


**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Pokemon. :)**

This is nothing but a series of sweet moments before Ash leaves Kalos.. or is it not..?

* * *

Three days..

Three days until Ash leaves for Kalos, and Clemont has been thinking.. _WHEN WOULD THAT_ **_SOT_** _STOP MESSING WITH ME?!_  
For the past few days, Ash has been driving Clemont nuts with random pranks.. Setting their tent on "fire" while the poor boy was sleeping, "throwing" his bag off a cliff, and even dressing up as a ghost Pokemon who eats his prized inventions (that actually work). For some reason, the raven haired boy decided to prank the blonde during his last days in Kalos. Just because he's bored out of his mind, knowing that there won't be anymore intense Pokemon battles to look forward to until he flies to his next region.

But Clemont has had **enough**. The blonde decided the best way to stop someone from annoying them, was to simply give them the _Silent Treatment._ A fate worse than death itself, especially when it's being done to you by a person you truly care about. As for Ash, well, he cares about Clemont a lot, they are best friends after all. Even if it is kind of out of character for the blonde to do this sort of thing, he just wanted the pranks to end once and for all.

 _Silent Treatment Begin._

"Hey Ash, are you sure about this?" Serena asks, feeling kind of guilty that instead of helping Clemont, she's instead helping Ash prank him one last time. She _really_ wanted to refuse, but she couldn't resist giving in to his charming demeanor. _I really need to tell him soon.. at least before he leaves..!_

"Of course!" The boy gave a pretty devious smile, with a thumbs up for the brunette. "He'll never see it coming."

He takes her hand, making the girl blush a bit- not giving a darn since the raven-haired boy is way too ignorant to even notice. They both crawl behind Clemont's seat with their Tyrantrum pajamas that they thought could maybe scare Clemont a little. They borrowed them from Bonnie~ who for some reason had that extra that was apparently owned by younger Clemont. The pajamas were actually able to stretch to anyone's size, so wearing them wasn't a problem- but unfortunately for Ash, Clemont's was kind of emitting an oily/gassy smell. Maybe they should've washed the unused pajama first, but it's too late now.

Ash's plan is quite simple. He was just going to give off a signal, to which Serena will scream as loud as she can, startling the blonde genius. Then, while he's off guard.. Ash will push the chair, making him fall off. Then they'll both drag him to the lake where Bonnie prepared a whole lot of Lickitungs to tickle the poor genius nonstop.

Ash held up three fingers, signalling the girl that he was going to count to three. She nodded, and prepares herself to scream as loud as she could. Ash also readied himself to push the chair forward. But something felt wrong... and that's when he looked up and saw Clemont's staring back at both of them, he winced at the horrid smell. The genius simply stood up and walked away, not wanting to smell that again.

Well that was a fail.

* * *

It's lunch time. Ash has been feeling guilty all day as he finally caught on to what Clemont was doing. He tried apologizing earlier, but Clemont only forgave Serena. He hasn't even responded to any of Ash's questions, compliments, and even his brotherly hugs. He's been pushing Ash away constantly all day. But Ash wasn't the one to give up.

Bonnie and Serena decided to give the two some alone time. They were going to that so called "Pokemon Adventure Spa" at the nearby town, with all their Pokemon to accompany them. Everyone sent out all their Pokemon to go with the two girls, which leaves the boys completely alone. Clemont didn't want to come because he didn't really like the idea of having some random stranger massage him as he was completely naked. He would've came along if there was a hot spring or something, but there wasn't.

Ash on the other hand, he really wanted to come along- but he didn't want his friend to become lonely. Even if that friend was also shutting him out. So, he decided to do something about it. Before the two girls left, he told them to carry a certain box inside the boys' tent- that certain box had the raven-haired boy in it. They tricked Clemont into thinking Ash was coming along, so Clemont thought that there finally would be some peace and quiet.

Clemont waved goodbye as the two girls left, not realizing that Ash wasn't there. He hurriedly ran to get some supplies in the shared tent to work on another invention, "Remember-the-thing-I-forgot-a-tron". As the genius walked in, he was confused to see an open box placed where the two boys should be sleeping. He couldn't see what was inside since it was facing the other way so, he walked up to it- only to see Ash with a little ukelele at his grasp.

The boy gave a quick glance, and positioned himself inside the box. He started the playing the ukelele and started singing some weird song that Clemont really didn't have time for.

"I'm so sorry~~~ you already kno-" The genius boy quickly shut the box, to shut the boy up too. "Wait! Clem- C'mon I'm sorry!"

"No way Ash. I'm going to make you think long and hard about the things you've done to me!" The blonde finally felt free, now he wasn't going to put up with Ash's antic jokes.

"Hey, well at least you're talking to me now!" Ash chuckled inside the box. "That's a start right?"

...

"Hey c'mon!" "You can't just trap me in here!"

The boy has been whining inside the box for the past 10 minutes, almost driving Clemont crazy as much as how the pranks drove him crazy. But there was totally no way he was going to let the sot go, and start singing with his ukelele again. The genius didn't even know that Ash could play the uke!

* * *

It's been almost half an hour since Ash got trapped inside the box. Clemont has been drawing blueprints, whilst sitting on the box so the boy wouldn't escape and start singing again. But ever since then, it's been sort of quiet... This kind of worries Clemont, but he's been shrugging it off, thinking to himself that the raven-haired boy just casually went to sleep.

Clemont grew bored. Maybe he should've went along with Bonnie and Serena, or let Bunnelby stay with him.. but he didn't want Bunnelby to miss an oppurtunity of relaxation. _I guess there's still one other person I could talk to for a while.._ Clemont finally broke the silent treatment once and for all.

"So what now Ash? Are you okay in there?" Clemont said with a mocking tone, as he continued drawing what his future prototype would look like. "Did you think long and hard about everything you've done to me?"

...

Clemont shook the box, just in case the boy was asleep, but there was still no response.  
"Ash?" He shook the box a little more, and continued doing it when the boy still won't respond.

The genius started getting worried, so he stood from the box- halting his drawing a bit.  
"Ash!" He finally yelled as loud as he could, but there was still no response.

Finally, the boy opened the box- only to see Ash seemingly lifeless. _Oh no.._ Clemont felt guilt rush through him. He quickly went inside the box and started dragging the boy out. He kept shaking and calling his name but there was no response. The blonde started hugging and crying the poor boy, screaming he was sorry.

"BONNIE!" "SERENA!" "ANYONE PLEASE HELP!"  
"ASH I'M SO SORRY!"  
The blonde really started crying a whole lot, thinking that he just killed his best friend. But as Clemont pulled away from the one-sided hug, he noticed something fishy... so he looked at the raven-haired boy's face that was looking down only to notice..

 _Is he smiling..? ...OH MY FRICKK-_

Ash finally started laughing when he realized the jig was up. Ash pulled Clemont for a big hug, but the genius pushed him away. Seemingly frustrated that his friend outsmarted him.  
"I knew you would worry about me." Ash said jokingly. Clemont grew furious and started hitting Ash with punches and kicks that he made sure won't do any harm. "Hey! Hey! I'm sorry!" Ash cried, whilst he was laughing nonstop.

Clemont's pure anger came back, and he started stomping away from the prankster. But Ash quickly grabbed his arm, and started giving a pouty face.  
"Oh c'mon Clem! Just forgive me already~~ I can't take it anymore, okay?" The boy pleaded. "I can't stand you being mad at me!"

"Do you think it's that easy to make up for everything?" Clemont yelled with fury in his eyes.

Ash knelt down. "I'll do anything!"

...

"Anything?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Just forgive me already!"

#2 Next place you seek, is a bit bleak. With my gamename attached, my deviantart`s where it`s at. Found in the comments of one of my arts, then you can finally ascend to the next parts.

Hint: My steam`s username o3o


End file.
